


Gaster and Groober Become Juggalos and Go Back in Time to Stop Joe Chin From Being Born

by PurpleDrank



Series: The Semi-Wholesome Town of PaRappa Town [6]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Assassination, Dark Comedy, Death, Fake Juggalos, Gen, Gore, Insanity, The Archive Warnings are not a joke, Trauma, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDrank/pseuds/PurpleDrank
Summary: Basically what the title says
Series: The Semi-Wholesome Town of PaRappa Town [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gaster and Groober Become Juggalos and Go Back in Time to Stop Joe Chin From Being Born

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I made a poll for what story you guys wanted me to write next. The winner of that poll was to make another PaRappa Town story....so I did...I wanted to make this story as absurd and batshit crazy as possible. I promise that other stories won’t be as satirical or as different as what your used to. Regardless, enjoy :0)

“It sure is beautiful tonight.” Said Sunny. “Thank you for asking me out on a date PaRappa, going to the park was a great idea, it’s BEAUTIFUL out tonight.”

“Yeah!” said PaRappa . “It’s such a relief that my parents didn’t find out about the party last night.”

Sunny giggled. “My dad would have killed you if he found out what happened there.”  
PaRappa awkwardly laughed as shivers went up his spine. General Potter was cool, but he was still a very intimidating person. After all, he HAS killed people before. 

“Speaking of,” the pup sighed. “I think it’s time to drop you off at your place. I don’t want your dad to get mad at us.”

“That is true, but you DID stop the Noodle Syndicate the other day, so I think he wouldn’t mind us being a little late.” Sunny gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before swinging his hand as they walked. “And besides, there’s nothing that could possibly ruin this day for me.”

Then, two greasy criminals dressed in brown trench coats and fedoras popped out from a sewer grate and towered in front of the couple. They were Gaster and Groober, the neighborhood assholes. 

“What’s up bitches!!! The rabbit yelled as he snatched a necklace that Sunny was wearing. 

“Gaster! Groober! You come back here!”

“Hell no! This is Mine! Gasteh!!!” Gaster grimaced as he and his accomplice tried to run away with the silver necklace. As PaRappa attempted to chase after them, Sunny held his arm. 

“Hey?! What gives?!” 

“Don’t worry babe, I’ve got this under control.”

“Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do?! Call the police?!” Groober yelled back. Sunny playfully smiled as she ran in the opposite direction dragging a confused PaRappa along the way. 

“Oh don’t worry, it’s not the cops...it’s worse!”

“W-worse? Gaster, the hell she talkin’ bout?”

“Ignore it!!! We’ve got it! Nyo ho ho Gaster’s gonna be rich!!!”

“NOT ON MY WATCH YOU AREN’T!!!”

The duo stopped dead in their tracks. They looked on in horror as a muscular man puffed out his chest and looked down upon the thieves. 

“O-Oh god.” Gaster whimpered.

“Gaster? Is....that...” Gaster’s eyes widened as the silhouette of the man grew closer and closer.”

“It’s Joe fucking Chin...”

The second the man cleared his throat, the duo knew it was too late. 

“HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT SILVER NECKLACE AWAY FROM DEAR SUNNY FUNNY YOU JERKS?!?! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING STEALING THAT PRECIOUS FAMILY HEIRLOOM FROM HER?! YOU FINE GENTLEMEN DO REALIZE THAT SUNNY’S FATHER IS THE GREAT GENERAL POTTER? CORRECT? YOU TWO BETTER HAND ME THAT NECKLACE SO I CAN RETURN IT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND KNOCK YOU GOOBERS SENSELESSLY WITH THEM! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH STEALING PEOPLES JEWELRY AND OTHER VALUABLE ITEMS?! THINK AGAIN! IF I WERE YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS I WOULD BE AFRAID!!!

“But we are afrai-“

WHAT’S THE MATTER GENTLEMAN??? ARE YOU GOING TO CRY? URINATE YOUR PANTS PREHAPS? MAYBE EVEN DEFECATE AND EJACTULATE SPONTANEOUSLY?!?!? YOU SHOULD FEAR THE ALMIGHTY JOESPH MONTGOMERY CHIN THE THIRD!!! SON OF FORMER MAYOR OF PARAPPA TOWN JOESPH CHIN SENIOR, OR JOESPH MONTGOMERY CHIN THE SECOND IF YOU WILL...YES I REMEMBER THE TIME WHEN YOU TWO CHUCKLEFUCKS ATTEMPTED TO BUILD GOLD STATUES OF YOURSELF AND....

“SHUT UP!” Cried Gaster. “Please for the love of god shut uuuup!!!

The two troublemakers ran away after throwing the necklace at Joe’s feet. Groober opened a sewer grate as the two slid back into the ground. 

“I hate that Joe Chin!” Gaster complained as he threw an empty soda can at the wall of their claustrophobic sewer home/hideout. He pops in a horrorcore CD and turns up the music to max volume. “That goody-two-shoes-bastard is a bigger pain in my ass then that PaRappa! Why if I had the chance Gaster would kill that son of a bitch!”

Groober pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and started messing with a rotting chunk of wood he found floating in the sewer a few weeks ago. “Dontcha think you’re taking that too far? I mean after all, this guy’s the richest man in Greenblatt.”

“So?!” Gaster whined. He sat down in front of a makeshift vanity and smeared black grease paint over his eyes and mouth. He then reaches for the white paint accidentally spilling a bottle of pimozide onto the floor. He frantically picks the pills up while smudging makeup everywhere.

“I just said that this motherfucker is the richest asshat in the entire country. Chances are, he’s got a shit ton of body guards.” Groober whittled away at his log hoping that Gaster would consider an alternative. “Face it man, it’s not like we can just go back in time and kill him as a baby or something.”

Gaster’s eyes shot up. “That’s it! Gaster’s a genius!” The purple rabbit pulled the cat’s shirt by the collar and deviously grimaced. “You just gave Gaster an idea!”

“Dude what the hell are you talking about?”

Gaster pulled out a town map and pointed at a small body of water. “Rumor has it that about two years ago several kids traveled back in time while fishing at Melody Pond. Do you know what this means?”

Groober wrinkled his nose. “Dude you can’t just believe everything you he-“

“SHUT UP!!! We are gonna go back in time and kill Joe Chin’s Father before he has the chance to conceive Joe! Grab the rods Groober! We’re going fishing!!!

“Oh my god! Fishing is so damn boring!!!” The dastardly duo were dressed in clown makeup waiting for what seemed like hours at the pond. Groober was holding the fishing rod while Gaster...did absolutely nothing but complain. 

“This was your idea, and what’s with the clown make up anyway?” Nagged Groober.  
“It’s to intimidate people!” Gaster yelled while muttering his name under his breath. The weird thing about Gaster was that sometimes he would say his name after any sentence or at the very worst refer to himself in the third person. Groober started doing it too only to make the rabbit feel better about himself. “Gaster’s said it before and Gaster will say it again, we are going to bring this town to Hell! No matter what it costs!”

“It still doesn’t explain the juggalo aesthetic. Wasn’t their music not intended for people who ACTUALLY commit crimes?”

Suddenly, Groober felt something stuck on his rod. He quickly rolled up the line so he could see what he caught.

“I think I found something!” He exclaimed as Gaster watched in awe. 

“Um...Gaster? What the hell is that?”

“Gas- Is that a skull?!” Laughed Gaster in amazement. Melody pond was known for harboring weird junk underwater, artifacts of the past perhaps? Maybe someone died here years ago and just now was the body found. But there was nothing else connected to the skull. More questionably, there were two jagged holes on both sides of the head. Perfect for earholes, Gaster thought as he wore the skull like a mask. He was leaving marks of grease paint all over the inside of the hollowed out skull, but he didn’t care. Groober facepalmed.

“Gaster are you kidding me?! We just found someone’s remains in Melody Pond, and you’re wearing em’ like a fucking psycho.” Gaster laughed maniacally at the purple tabby. “Don’t you get it?! We’re not just gonna straight up kill Chin’s father.” The hare laughed.   
“We’re gonna scare him to death before we kill him.”

Groober rolled his eyes as his partner walked towards him. Well, he would have if he hadn’t tripped on a rock hidden in the pile of wilted cherry blossoms on the ground. This caused Gaster to topple towards Groober as he fell.

ZAP!!!!

The two were on the ground facing each other. Their faces flushed a pale red as they quickly got back on their feet.   
“Gahstè-No homo!” The rabbit cried. Groober was more focused on the red paint on his face. It was the sight of blood that made him question how hard he fell. It was also when he realized that he landed on the pavement in a dark alley instead of the lush grass of Melody Pond. The small bloody scrapes on Groober’s face and the change of scenery were both indications that the time travel myth was true. They definitely weren’t in the present, but were they in the past or the future? Finally, after a few seconds of taking it in, Gaster yelled.

“Where the hell are we?! This isn’t Melody Pond!

“Of course it’s not! It worked! We’re in the past!” Groober exclaimed. “But the real question is...how far back did we go?”

Groober picked up an old soda can off the ground and threw it at a wall. Gaster screamed, and reluctantly ran over to the can and carefully placed it back were it was. The cat looked in confusion. “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?! Don’t you watch any movies!? Ga-you fucking-steh. You’re gonna cause a time paradox if you do that shit! Gasteerr! Look asshole! You got me ticking again you...GAHH!!!”

“Says the guy who wants to kill Chin’s dad!”

“Shut up!” The rabbit took a deep breath. “Look, before we do that, we need to find out the date. How about- Geh?”

Gaster’s ears twitched. He heard a song that almost every citizen of PaRappa Town knows by heart. An intoxicating march accompanied with balloons and floats. The sounds of people cheering mixed with the singing and stomping. The Birth Parade was in town. 

“That’s weird. Wasn’t the Birth Parade a month ago?” Groober asked.

“Our time maybe, but it might be March 18th here. But what year? Shit! If this took us too far into the past I’m gonna be PISSED.” Gaster hid behind a garbage can. “We need to ask someone what year is it. But I don’t even know who the hell we CAN talk to.”

Immediately, a suspicious man was walking towards the two from the back end of the alley. 

“You guys seem to be in a bind.” 

This guy looked intimidating, not just in appearance but in size as well. The man was about 6,11 and wore a leather trench coat and cargo pants. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but on closer inspection he appeared to be a white goat. The man made himself known by smiling and placing one hand behind his back and the other in front balled in a fist as if he were holding something. He smiled as he walked towards the two.

“Who the hell are you?” Gaster pointed at the stranger.   
“I’m just your average nobody.” The goat laughed. “Just the scum off the face of the earth.’” 

The man looked down at the cat rabbit pair and still smiled. “What’s with the makeup?”

“We’re gonna scare Joe Chin to Death.”

The man rose his eyebrows, then he smiled. “You hate ol’ Chin too?”   
Gaster apprehensively walked towards the man. “Ga...YEAH! I hate that rich bastard and his long annoying speeches!!!”

“Is that all? What did he do to you?”

The pair had no idea what to say. They knew that the man was referring to Joe Chin the second. But they had no idea what on earth could he have done to this creep.

“That’s none of your business!” Gaster snapped. “What did he do to you?” 

“Yeah! And what’s the date?! We don’t know what the date is?!”  
Groober added, much to Gaster’s annoyance. He smacked the back of the cat’s head for the off putting question. The goat didn’t mind their arguing and smirked.

“To answer VIOLET J’s question, it is June First, 1998. Today is the first ever After School Sale. It’s the grand opening of Cathy Pillar’s Birth Mart. Supposedly it’s a hospital specifically made for the pregnancies. Rumor has it that there’s even a daycare center. What you hear right now is the sound of the parade being set up. Marching bands and pregnant women and their lovers. It would be beautiful, if Mayor Sleazy Rat Joe Chin weren’t there. He’s gonna be standing on top of his float of gold. Oh boys and girls, how I DESPISE that man...” The stranger scratched his chin, and it was at this point that Gaster saw the cut on the bottom of his neck. Even more intriguing were the healed scars on his face, particularly the one over his right eye.

“Would you gentlemen like to see the parade?” He asked. Gaster and Groober look at eachother in awe. This was a miracle! Not only were they in the right time, but they were now given front row seats to the man they wanted to assassinate! This was their biggest scheme yet! No more tearing posters or stealing bikes! And the best part is that nobody would ever know about what happened! A world without Joe Chin is like a sunny day without a cloud in sight! A window without cracks! A pizza without pineapple! This was a dream come true.

The man led the two up a ladder and in through a window of and old, dilapidated brick building. The room they entered was on the top floor, and it looked like a pigsty. An old television set (normal for the late 90’s) had the parade live on the local news. It showed Mayor Chin and a woman holding hands with a small boy. At first glance, Gaster and Groober thought the child was THEIR Joe at first, but then they realized that the toddler couldn’t be Joe Chin the Third, because he didn’t have an enormous chin like the mayor. He didn’t even look like the poodle lady holding the child. The pungent stench of rat excrement and empty cans of cream corn stung their nostrils like knifes. There was also a photograph laying on the dingy blue recliner with springs sticking from the back. It was a polaroid picture of the mystery man and a young apricot colored sheep with some ‘apple-bottom jeans and smoking hot lambchops’ according to Groober. They picked up the photo to get a closer look of the woman’s thighs, but when he turned over the photo, he only saw a note written in black marker:

“Happy 29th Birthday Stink! I love you ya big doofus!”

This confirmed two things: The man’s name was Stink, and according to when the photo was printed, he was 29. The man, Stink, ignored the two snooping in his couch, and instead was looking out the window. 

“Hey! Stink!” Blurted Gaster. Who’s this fine looking broad?!” But Stink couldn’t hear him, he was too busy humming to himself.

“Tick Tock Tick Tock Tock...”

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Before he could walk towards the goat, Groober grabbed his wrist. “Hold on a second. I wouldn’t yell at him if I were you.”

“Gast?! And why not!?”

“I just-“ The tabby whispered into Gaster’s ear quietly as possible. “Don’t you think this Stink guy is a little...slow?”

“Slow?...don’t get the wrong idea...I am no idiot.”

Stink turned around and faced the criminals. “I may not be school smart, but that doesn’t make me an idiot!” Stink glanced at the clock, and his frown became a smile in a matter of seconds. 

“Ah! It’s time! The parade has started!”

The goat looked down at the people in the parade. Of course there was the mayor, but there were also couples of pregnant women and soon-to-be fathers. They mostly consisted of rabbits, but there were dogs and cats sprinkled in as well. One couple that stuck out to them was a bunny girl, and a large black ram. All the pregnant women were singing the birth song with trumpets blaring and xylophones dinging. Stink looked down at them with a crooked smile.

“Hey! You didn’t answer my question!” Gaster boisterously pestered. “ Why do you hate Joe Chin?! We hate him because he’s a no good egotistical prick! Now how about you?! What’s your excuse?!”

Stink stopped smiling.

“Ohhhhohoho! Gather around boys and girls. Ol’ Stinkabod here is gonna tell you a story.” His voice sounded raspier then usual. What once was a goofy little chortle was now a dark and metallic churn. It took him a while to actually look at the guy, but Gaster now saw something around his neck. It was an voice amplifier. Maybe Gaster was too focused on this whole ordeal to notice, but his deep raspy voice made it even more clear.

Within a matter of seconds, Stink told his story.

“When I was born, my father was a mountain goat and my mother was a sheep.”

“So?” Groober interrupted.

“My mama couldn’t walk! My mama couldn’t talk! My mama couldn’t think! My mama didn’t have a personality! Why? Because mama was a sheep. A feral, domesticated sheep. And here I am, an illegal hybrid! Daddy didn’t like that, not one little bit, so he would whip me every time he got back from tending the crops. By the time I was ten years old, I ran away and joined the circus. I was a clown and a stuntman. I could swallow swords, juggle chainsaws, and I even wrestled alligators. When I preformed, they loved me. And when I didn’t, they treated me like a functioning member of society! I then joined this club. A club that vowed to eliminate boredom from the face of the earth! Because of that, we became famous. We became wealthy too, not by Chin standards, but enough to build an amusement park. That’s when I met the love of my life. She was such a great pal, fresh out of high school. She was adventurous and made me smile. When she asked me out I couldn’t resist the urge to give her a big ol’ hug! Life was going great...

Until my friends were murdered...

The four of us were playing Poker with this weird lookin’ fellow, and once my friend Titan won the entire pot, the man went ballistic...he grabbed his gun and shot every single one of us multiple times. I passed out, and when I woke up I saw the mangled bodies of all my friends scattered around the room. This was horrible timing. The police showed up thinking that I killed them and arrested me on the spot. 

Prison changed me. I was beaten, stabbed, burned, bludgeoned, and some guys even attempted to make me their bitch. Prison...is the type of thing that makes a man insane. So when I turned on that damn television set...all hell went loose.

We were local celebrities, so obviously everyone found out. Joe Chin the Second, that piece of shit mayor, went so far as to make an announcement. 

‘There is no redemption for what Stinkabod Lamé has done to this town. It’s scum like him who are the cause of all this town’s problems!’

That’s right boys and girls...I’M the reason there are wifebeaters and alcoholics on the street. I’M the reason people are starving to death and living in cardboard boxes! I’M THE REASON MOMMY AND DADDY GIVE YOU LESIONS ON YOUR BODY WHEN YOU DON’T FUCKING BEHAVE!!!!”

Tears start to slide down the side of his charcoal colored nose. Stink turned facing an old wooden wardrobe by the corner of his den.

“After one year of torture, new evidence proved me innocent. They took all of me and my friends’ money and gave all the creative licensing to Chin.”

He shushes the cat-rabbit duo.

“Do you hear that? Do you hear that song?” The crooks nod as Stink sings.  
“Time for you and me to have a family,  
With a baby we should live so happily! Do you like it? Good, because I wrote it. And do you know WHO plagiarized the song I wrote? DING DING DING!!! ITS FUCKING CHIN!!!”

He opens the closet.

“I promised to help my girlfriend, the only person I had left, with her student debt. But I guess that’s not happening anytime soon! She’s living in a cubicle owned by CHIN for christsakes! Last night, I saw my girlfriend for the first time since I’ve been locked up. That night we made love, love so beautiful. I loved her so much, that this morning I told her to sever all ties with me so she wouldn’t worry about scum like me anymore! Now...NOW!!!”

The clock struck 4:00 PM. The parade has started.

“If it’s a monster they want, it’s a monster they will get! I...”

He grabbed the SR-25 from the closet and aimed out the window. 

“I will bring this town to Hell.”

Two shots were fired. The first one passed right through the mayor’s head. He’s waving at the the crowd one second, and falling over sideways violently like a rag doll the next. Milliseconds before anyone could even comprehend what just happened, the second one was fired at a giant propane truck located next to a gas station behind several of the police cars in front of the mayor’s float. The explosion killed dozens of bystanders who were watching the parade. Remains were falling from the sky as the sky turned red with fire. Screams of terror could be heard for miles. The little boy who was standing next to the Mayor was petrified at the sight of the blood gushing from both sides of his head. The woman attempts to save the child but falls backwards 20 feet off the float snapping her spine in half. The few surviving police officers looked in the direction the shot was fired and aimed from where they were standing. They saw Stink standing on the roof of the building as he took off his coat. He had large blades strapped to his back. They were too thick to be swords and too curved to be machetes. They were two Chinese Dao blades. Stink dropped from window to window getting closer and closer to the ground. Police were shooting at him but they were missing. Some shots hit him but he wasn’t even phased because he was an animal. When he landed on the ground he swung at an officer and sliced open his chest. He penetrated one, and mutilated another. He cut off one’s hand and shot their gun from their mouth. He ran through the crowd of pregnant women and their husbands and hacked into their shoulders and heads. He pinned a woman to the ground and pressed his thumbs into her eyes, oozing blood and tears from her screaming mouth. Knuckles deep, he cracked open her head like a walnut. He dashed to another husband and kicked him to the ground, curb stomping his head into the hot and bloody asphalt. Worst of all, he chopped open one of the pregnant women, her belly popping almost like a cyst. Stink even went so far as to reach into her writhing body and pulled out the crushed body of the unborn child. Miraculously, the woman was alive, still writhing in pain. Stink swung the fetus’s carcass like a mace and used it to strangle the woman who trying to cling onto life. That was the same bunny girl who held hands with the ram, who ran towards the mutilated bodies of his wife and child.

He eventually made it to the top of the mayor’s float. The toddler was still wailing to the overload of noises, screams, and the twitching body of the mayor right in front of him. Stink dropped his weapons and slowly walked towards the boy. He picked up the squirming child and gently carried him towards the road. Once he was out of Stink’s arms, he ran into the smoke, and never came back. Back on the float, Stink kneeled down at Joe Chin’s body. He licked the front of his teeth, and bit down on the mayor’s neck. For a goat, he had pretty jagged teeth, and a strong enough jaw to be able to pull away the skin and spit out whatever amount of dog chuck was in his mouth. He repeated this over and over, gnawing at his throat like an animal. Finally, he angrily pulled off the head and raised it in the air Macbeth style. Stink laughed. Well, laughing was one way to put it. He was screaming spastically. Waving the head around and grabbing it by the hair.

All this carnage took less than 10 minutes to initiate. And it didn’t take long for the military to come in and neutralize the maniac via helicopter. Bullet holes covered his chest, making the white goat look almost polka dotted with red spots. Unfortunately, he somehow survived. Stink was chained by other officers and thrown into the back of a police van. 

Gaster and Groober were staring down at the horror of what they just witnessed. Seconds after, Groober ran for the trash. He didn’t even make it near the couch before retching up streams of vomit. Gaster stood there ticking and twitching. He took off the skull with his trembling hands. The holes on the sides made PERFECT yet TERRIFYING sense. All this time he wanted to scare Joe Chin’s father, but ironically, he was wearing his skull this whole time. Before he could scream, he passed out. 

“Gaster? Gaster!” The familiar voice was a breath of fresh air after that nightmare of an adventure. When Gaster woke up, he was laying face first in a puddle of mud. He had never been this relieved to have fallen in a puddle. “Is this Melody Pond?” The hare asked. 

“Yep, and check this out!” Groober pointed at his watch. No time has passed since we fell. Wait, where’d the skull go?”

The skull had disappeared. Perhaps it found a way back underwater. Maybe they left it back in the past. Or maybe it just vanished from the face of the universe. But the most important thing was still on Gaster’s mind. 

“So...we did it...? I guess?” The purple cat started to sweat. You guess?! That sick bastard killed him first! No! He didn’t just kill him, oh no! He fucking destroyed him. He caused such a sick and twisted event! Jesus, he’s probably in the textbooks now!” 

“Shut up!!! GASTEEERRR!!!” The rabbit screamed his name, ticking even more then before. “My fucking head hurts! Look, at least Joe Chin is gone. Now we don’t have to worry about any more rich ass Joe Chi-“

The two noticed a silhouette from way out in the distance. Gaster twitched his eyes.  
“N-n-no...!”

As the figure got closer, the more visible HE became.

“I-I-I-I’MPOSSIBLE!!! Gaster, I thought you said that we killed the mayor before he conceived Joe?!”

“I did! But...IT CAN’T BE!!!!”

The large figure cleared his throat once again...

“OH YOU BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR IT IS! IT IS I, JOE CHIN! I’VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU TWO BRAINDEAD BOZOS! I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT TO CHECK OUT THIS SACRED POND. YES, THIS POND IS VERY SPECIAL TO ME. MY FATHER WAS BURIED HERE, YOU KNOW! HE WAS A PROUD AND AMB-

Gaster’s eyes shot up. ”Wait! Your dad was buried here?!” Joe about-faced towards the pond and held his hands behind his back.

“CORRECT YOU ARE, JOKER! MY FATHER’S LIFE WAS CUT SHORT BY THE TIME I WAS A PUP. SO WE HELD A TRADITIONAL NORSE FUNERAL IN THIS VERY POND. 

Groober childishly tugged on his shirt. “You mean like the kind where they put your body on a boat and set it ablaze?”

“MORE OR LESS. YES, MY FATHER WAS A PROUD AND AMBITIOUS MAYOR JUST LIKE HIS FATHER BEFORE HIM. BUT MY FATHER WASN’T THE BEST MAYOR. HE WOULD LIE, HE WOULD STEAL, AND HE EVEN LEFT MY MOTHER FOR HIS FORMER SECRETARY.”

For just a brief second, the two caught Joe getting a little quieter.

“After I saw him disappear from my very eyes, I went to live with my grandfather, The ORIGINAL Joe Chin. I was only two years of age when my father died. And living in an enormous mansion without your parents gets kind of lonely. Don’t get me wrong! I have learned a lot growing up with my grandfather and the family butlers! But sometimes I wish my father could see the wealthy entrepreneur that his son has become after his absence nearly 20 years ago. I made a vow that I would grow up to be a much better person then my father ever was! WHY IF IT WERE’NT FOR THAT TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE IN MY LIFE, THE I WOULD HAVE NEVER BECOME THE JOE CHIN I AM TODAY!”

The two criminals stood in horror at what they had just heard. Not only did they fail their mission, but they were also the ones who inadvertently helped CREATED the Joe Chin they despised so much. If only they stopped Stink when they were FEET away from them. Gaster and Groober were dumbfounded. They had never seen this side of the snob before. Joe crouched down by the lake for a few seconds and then sprung back on his feet. 

Nope...he’s still the same Joe.

“WELL NOW! HOPEFULLY YOU TWO SHMUCKS HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON! SO HELP ME IF I SEE EITHER OF YOU TWO DO ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS AGAIN, I WILL WRECK HAVIC ONTO YOUR BRAIN AND I WILL USE ANY MEANS NECESSARY TO APPREHEND YOU FROM DOING ANYTHING UNLAWFUL EVER IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER! GOOD DAY SIRS!!!” 

The golden retriever marched away from the entrance of the pond and out into the city. Gaster took off his jacket and dunked it in the water. He wasted no time wiping the flaky paint off of his face.


End file.
